YGO Humor
by Drake Ryuu
Summary: Some weird stories
1. Kaiba is Friendly

Chaosdramon X: Its me the author  
  
I'm gonna introduce you to some friends of mine from school who don't have accounts yet, Zorna (psychopathic darkness girl/mage) Fang (psychopathic spirit wolf) and Skittles (I have no idea how she got that nickname). Then my new characters the Spirit Warriors, who each represents an element, Edward Firestone (Fire) Erika Earthshaker (Earth) Daniel Twister (Wind) David Tsunami (Water) and Sally Goldenrod (Gold). Fang and Zorna are going to play a game.  
  
Zorna: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Quiet, Now spin the Wheel of Torture and Misfortune.  
  
Zorna: Room of Knives I'll get KILLED!  
  
Fang: Barney Tapes NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
You both have powers deal with it and besides we're immortal *claps hands*  
  
Men in suits drag Zorna and Fang to their DOOM  
  
We'll check on 'em after the story. Oh after I read Ninetalesuk story Revival of Valmarmon the one thing that was really hilarious was the "Hit it" so I'm gonna come up with my own, hmm, I got it, ROLL TAPE  
  
*A HUGE tape on wheels rolls over David*  
  
David: Owww @__@*recovers*  
  
Do the disclaimer and it won't happen again 'Oh yes it will'  
  
David: Chaosdramon X does not own anything mentioned in this story 'cept us  
  
'Blah' = thinking  
  
/Blah/ = hikari to yami  
  
//Blah// = yami to hikari  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////  
  
Yugioh Humor-A collection of stories  
  
Chapter 1-Friendship Kaiba?  
  
In a land far, far away (actually Kaiba Corp.) Kaiba was stuck to a piece of slate. In the corner Noa (who got his own body) and Mokuba mixed ingredients into a pot.  
  
"Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice..."said Mokuba  
  
"...Teddy Bears, pink fluffy bunnies and puppies..."added Noa  
  
"...Love, magic, and imagination..."added Mokuba  
  
Kaiba spoke up "They captured me, set me free"  
  
"Quiet" said Mokuba *hits Kaiba's head with frying pan*  
  
"...Fire, earth, water, wind, light" said Noa as he added the final ingredients, "Finished, It lasts a day"  
  
They poured the stuff into a cup and forced it down Kaiba's throat.  
  
Maniacal laugh was heard throughout the air as the screen faded  
  
*The day after at school*  
  
"Hello Friends" said Kaiba "I am Peace Child" ^_^  
  
"Are you okay Kai-, I mean Peace child" said Yugi ^_^U  
  
"Yes I am and my money is your money" replied Kaiba ^_^  
  
'Hmm' thought Joey "I got an Idea just call me Master and give me all you possessions"  
  
"Yes Master" said Kaiba *gives EVERYTHING to Joey*  
  
*Kaiba Corp.*  
  
"No, Joey owns Kaiba Corp." screamed Noa  
  
"THE MADNESS, THE MADNESS, THE MADNESS, THE MADNESS, THE MADNESS, THE MADNESS" screamed Mokuba  
  
"This must stop, Clap Off!" said Noa Clapping  
  
*School*  
  
Kaiba goes unconscious X_X.  
  
"Cool trick Joey" said the others *Clapping*  
  
Kaiba switches from unconscious to conscious by jumping and with the continuos claps falls unconscious and then jumps up and falls down, jumps up and falls down, jumps up and falls down (you know where this is going)...  
  
"Malfunction.can.not.compute" said Kaiba "Rebooting"  
  
"I always knew Kaiba was a robot, but this is ridiculous!" said Joey  
  
"Progress 100%,"said Kaiba "Complete Master Joey what shall I do for you"  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////  
  
I'm ending it there.  
  
Sally: *chasing Daniel* I'll teach you for eating my cupcake! *Hits Daniel with Gold Mallet*  
  
Daniel: OWWWWWWWWW! *Summons up wind to carry him away* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Sally: *summons a huge block of gold to weigh Daniel down* You will die now!  
  
Daniel: *under the gold block* Owww! X_X  
  
Silence both of you *uses Chaos Author Powers (CAP)*  
  
*Everything turns Black and White*  
  
Everyone: Turn it BACK!  
  
FIINNNNEEEEEE!  
  
*Everything turns normal*  
  
Everyone: Phew  
  
*Everything turns Black and White*  
  
Everyone: Ahhh! Turn it back!  
  
*Everything turns normal*  
  
Everyone: Phew  
  
*Everything turns Black and White*  
  
Everyone: Ahhh! Turn it back!  
  
*Everything turns normal*  
  
Erika: You have a twisted sense of humor  
  
Thank you and speaking of my sense of humor let's check up on my Wheel of Torture and Misfortune "winners" *claps hands*  
  
*Men in suits appear*  
  
Bring me Zorna  
  
Men: Yes sir  
  
Zorna: @_@ everything hurts  
  
Wow she really took a beating  
  
Zorna: @_@ who said that  
  
Me  
  
Zorna: @_@ huh  
  
ME!  
  
Zorna: @_@ oh  
  
You okay  
  
Zorna: @_@ everything's spinning  
  
I'll take that as a no  
  
Zorna: @_@ everything's fading *Faints* X_X  
  
O-kayy *claps hand*  
  
*Men in suits drag in Fang*  
  
Fang: @_@ I love you  
  
Review or a character Dies!  
  
Everyone: DO IT! I don't wanna die 


	2. Still Friendly

It's me again and we have a new character, Jackie (Light powers).  
  
Jackie: Hello  
  
Today we have to games today. But first I need to pick the Wheel of T and M (Wheel of Torture and Misfortune) three contestants, uhh, Jackie... Skittles (aka Sakura) and drum roll please *Drum roll*... David!  
  
Jackie + Sakura + David: NOOOOOOOOOO! Don't make us do this  
  
Do it or else  
  
Jackie + Sakura + David: Or else what  
  
Or else *Uses Chaos Author Powers*  
  
*The earth shakes, it starts to rain, and Chaosdramon X glows and transform from human form into the massive digimon, Chaosdramon X with massive machine guns*  
  
Jackie + Sakura + David: Ahhh! We'll do it  
  
*Everything goes back to normal (or as normal as it can get)*  
  
Jackie: Icky Sticky Goo Cage *Imagines she's covered with goo* Ick  
  
Sakura: Potato Room! Ahhh! *At school my friend had a project and it had a potato which stayed at school and it started growing*  
  
David: Dry Room! No water!  
  
The next game is the Maze of Illusions; everyone else goes into the maze  
  
And before David goes to his doom ROLL TAPE!  
  
*You know what happens*  
  
David: @_@ you promised  
  
Do I look like I care do the disclaimer  
  
David: Chaosdramon X doesn't own anything except us  
  
Now *claps*  
  
*Men in suits come in*  
  
Take ALL of them to the maze except David, Sakura, and Jackie  
  
Oh and Misura and the Lash the Wind Adept it gets much worse for Kaiba  
  
On to the story  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////  
  
Friendship Kaiba? Part 2  
  
"Master Joey what should I do" said Kaiba  
  
"You obey all of us now!" said Joey motioning to Yugi and Co.  
  
"Yes Masters and Mistress" said Kaiba  
  
"Change your name to Stupid Kaibo" said Yugi  
  
"Yes master" said Kaibo  
  
"Now shut your self down!" said Joey  
  
"Yes Masterrrrrr" Said Kaibo shutting down  
  
The others start taking him apart and putting him back together. Kaibo was now a cleaning Robot. He was also a girl! He had long blond hair, brooms for arms, emerald green eyes, and vacuum cleaners for legs.  
  
"What can I do for you?" said Kaibo in a feminine voice.  
  
"Clean up the world in an hour" said Téa  
  
In a pink streak of light Kaibo was gone and appeared and hour later, broken and rabid dogs biting him.  
  
"I curse you to live the same day over and over again!" said Yugi  
  
Kaibo then fainted  
  
*Next day*  
  
Kaiba's sleeping  
  
"AHHH!" screamed Kaiba  
  
Then he realized "It was a dream"  
  
Then he realized he wasn't in his bed he was on a slate.  
  
He knew what to say as it happened again.  
  
Kaiba spoke up "They captured me, set me free"  
  
"Quiet" said Mokuba *hits Kaiba's head with frying pan*  
  
"...Fire, earth, water, wind, light" said Noa as he added the final ingredients, "Finished, It lasts a day"  
  
They poured the stuff into a cup and forced it down Kaiba's throat.  
  
Maniacal laugh was heard throughout the air as the screen faded  
  
*The day after at school*  
  
"Hello Friends" said Kaiba "I am Peace Child" ^_^  
  
"Are you okay Kai-, I mean Peace child" said Yugi ^_^U  
  
"Yes I am and my money is your money" replied Kaiba ^_^  
  
'Hmm' thought Joey "I got an Idea just call me Master and give me all you possessions"  
  
"Yes Master" said Kaiba *gives EVERYTHING to Joey*  
  
Kaiba goes unconscious X_X.  
  
"Cool trick Joey" said the others *Clapping*  
  
Kaiba switches from unconscious to conscious by jumping and with the continuos claps falls unconscious and then jumps up and falls down, jumps up and falls down, jumps up and falls down (you know where this is going)...  
  
"Malfunction.can.not.compute" said Kaiba "Rebooting"  
  
"I always knew Kaiba was a robot, but this is ridiculous!" said Joey  
  
"Progress 100%,"said Kaiba "Complete Master Joey what shall I do for you"  
  
"You obey all of us now!" said Joey motioning to Yugi and Co.  
  
"Yes Masters and Mistress" said Kaiba  
  
"Change your name to Stupid Kaibo" said Yugi  
  
"Yes master" said Kaibo  
  
"Now shut your self down!" said Joey  
  
"Yes Masterrrrrr" Said Kaibo shutting down  
  
The others start taking him apart and putting him back together. Kaibo was now a cleaning Robot. He was also a girl! He had long blond hair, brooms for arms, emerald green eyes, and vacuum cleaners for legs.  
  
"What can I do for you?" said Kaibo in a feminine voice.  
  
"Clean up the world in an hour" said Téa  
  
In a pink streak of light Kaibo was gone and appeared and hour later, broken and rabid dogs biting him.  
  
Kaibo fainted but he saw the calendar, Mar. 16  
  
*The REAL next day*  
  
Kaiba, who had turn back to normal, was sleeping on his bed. But he realized HE WAS SLEEPING ON A SIDEWALK! The newspaper said Mar. 17, the next day, but under it said: NEW OWNERS OF KAIBA CORP. YUGI MOUTO, RYOU BAKURA, TEA GARDENER, JOEY WHEELER, AND TRISTAN TAYLOR. KAIBA AN ASSITANT!  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Kaiba  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////  
  
To bad for Kaiba let's go to our Wheel of T & A contestants.  
  
Jackie: *goo stuck to her mouth* Mmmmmmm  
  
I take it was a bad  
  
Jackie: *nods* Mmmmmmm  
  
I'll just use my regular author powers  
  
Jackie: *goo is off her mouth* huh *Throws up*  
  
Bye, bye Jackie  
  
Jackie: *disappears*  
  
Okay Sakura  
  
Sakura: *gone crazy* There still here  
  
No they're not  
  
Sakura: Yes they are  
  
I don't see anything  
  
Sakura: Your one of them, you're the King!  
  
Bye, bye Sakura  
  
Sakura *disappears*  
  
Hello David  
  
David: No water and dehydration makes David blank, blank  
  
I will regret saying this but go crazy  
  
David: Don't mind if I do *bounces of the walls*  
  
Bye, bye David  
  
David: *well duh you know what happens*  
  
Lets check up in the maze  
  
*With Sally*  
  
Sally: *Turing every she see into gold* I'm out first  
  
That's right now you're going to where the people from the Wheel of T&M are.  
  
*With Edward*  
  
Edward: *Burning everything* this was fun and I'm 2nd  
  
Bye, Bye  
  
*With Daniel*  
  
Daniel: *Flying out of the maze* Wheeeee 3rd  
  
Need I say it?  
  
*With Fang*  
  
Fang: *Biting everything and running with super speed* 4th  
  
You're gone  
  
*With Zorna*  
  
Zorna: *Sending everything into darkness* Last Darn!  
  
You're Gone  
  
*Where "gone" is*  
  
*Everybody is chained to the wall with the YGO character eyelids taped open, a machine dropping water in their eyes*  
  
How do you like this?  
  
Yugi: This is cruel and unusual punishment of should I say TORTURE!  
  
*Everyone is watching a TV with shows like Teletubies, Elmo's World, Sesame Street, and Barney*  
  
Everyone: We'll all get you crazy psychopath!  
  
No you won't!  
  
Police: Is there a Chaosdramon X here!  
  
No  
  
Police: Okay we'll leave  
  
Okay enough *everything turns back to normal* Review or this happens again. 


	3. Kaiba's Revenge

YGO Humor  
The Asterisk doesn't work so I will replace it with '  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chaosdramon X: I'm back with my hikari, Drake  
  
Drake: Yami Shut up  
  
Zorna: I'm seeing Double 'Faints'  
  
Drake: I've brought friends, SSJ4 Yugi, Millennium Slime Gem, and DoomDeathX. Now with new upgrades, Edward spirit of flame (He has red hair, a leather coat with flame imprints and red pants, and is covered by flames, a flame sword). Erika spirit of earth (Green hair, green dress with vines, a rose whip). David spirit of water (Blue hair, gills, blue T-shirt, blue jeans, a spear). Daniel spirit of wind (Black hair, Black and White shirt, Black pants, a dagger). Sally spirit of gold (Blond hair, a gold cape, a yellow shirt, and goldenrod pants, a staff with a sun on top).  
  
Fang: The weidos are rolling in.  
  
Zorna: I agree  
  
Sakura: They don't know who we really are  
  
Drake: I wonder who's Fang's alter ego is 'cough'Yolonda and'cough' Chibi Blue Angel 'cough'  
  
Fang: Things just got crazier Yolonda  
  
Yolonda a.k.a. Chibi Blue Angel: Yes  
  
Drake: Get Out of My ROOM!  
  
Yolonda: Okay 'Fades out'  
  
CDXDrake: Now to play The Torture Game  
  
Everyone else: They Remembered  
  
CDX (Chaosdramon X): Drake Three Names.  
  
Drake: Sakura, Fang, and Zorna. The tortures will surprise, let see which reviewers can guess the Torture.  
  
Drake: David! Roll Tape  
  
David: 'Sidesteps'  
  
David fall into a hole, into cannon, shot at through a wall and the tape crashes into him from the other side.  
  
David: CDX and Drake don't own anything.

CDX: 'Claps'  
  
Men In White suit drag EVERYONE off

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Short story: Yami's Sugar Rampage  
  
"Yami going to school" leaves Yugi Said  
  
"Yugi's grampa is at a dig and Yugi at school I'm alone, with cake and 35 lb. bags of sugar" Yami said  
  
Hours Later  
  
"Yami I'm home!" Yugi Shouted  
  
"Yugi it's Malik" Yami shouted  
  
"That's a paper bag" Yugi said  
  
Yami's curled up in a corner  
  
Else where  
  
"My Yami senses are tingling" said ?  
  
Game shop  
  
Yami's hanging on a ceiling fan then jumps through the door  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 3- Kaiba's Revenge  
  
"Let me in" demanded Kaiba banging on the doors of The Company formerly none as Kaiba Corp.  
  
Kaiba sees a rock "I know I saw the rock" Kaiba said to the narrator "Who are you?"  
  
You know how Yugi has a Yami  
  
"Ya" said Kaiba  
  
I'm not that I'm the Narrator  
  
"I'm throwing the rock through the window" said Kaiba "Narrate that"  
  
Kaiba decides he's going to throw the rocks through the window  
  
"Crap" said Kaiba  
  
"Are you crazy ?, and who are you talking to" said the random woman on random street in the Random Mutilverse  
  
"No I'm talking the narrator can't you hear him" yell Kaiba  
  
The woman edges away  
  
Kaiba brakes into The Company formerly none as Kaiba Corp.  
  
Walks into the time machine room and the past is relived.  
  
Kaiba's sleeping  
  
"AHHH!" screamed Kaiba  
  
Then he realized "Not again"  
  
Then he realized he wasn't in his bed he was on a slate.  
  
He knew what to say as it happened again.  
  
Kaiba spoke up "They captured me, set me free"  
  
"Quiet" said Mokuba hits Kaiba's head with frying pan  
  
"...Fire, earth, water, wind, light" said Noa as he added the final ingredients, "Finished, It lasts a day"  
  
They poured the stuff into a cup and forced it down Kaiba's throat.  
  
Maniacal laugh was heard throughout the air as the screen faded  
  
The day after at school  
  
"Hello Friends" said Kaiba "I am Peace Child"   
  
"Are you okay Kai-, I mean Peace child" said Yugi U  
  
"Yes I am and my money is your money" replied Kaiba   
  
'Hmm' thought Joey "I got an Idea just call me Master and give me all you possessions"  
  
"Yes Master" said Kaiba gives EVERYTHING to Joey  
  
Kaiba goes unconscious XoX.  
  
"Cool trick Joey" said the others Clapping  
  
Kaiba switches from unconscious to conscious by jumping and with the continuos claps falls unconscious and then jumps up and falls down, jumps up and falls down, jumps up and falls down (you know where this is " said Kaiba "Rebooting"  
  
"I always knew Kaiba was a robot, but this is ridiculous!" said Joey  
  
"Progress 100%,"said Seto Kaiba "Complete Master Joey what shall I do for you"  
  
"You obey all of us now!" said Joey motioning to Yugi and Co.  
  
"Yes Masters and Mistress" said Kaiba  
  
"Change your name to Stupid Kaibo" said Yugi  
  
"Yes master" said Stupid Kaibo  
  
"Now shut your self down!" said Joey  
  
"Yes Masterrrrrr" Said Stupid Kaibo shutting down  
  
The others start taking him apart and putting him back together. Kaibo was now a cleaning Robot. He was also a girl! He had long blond hair, brooms for arms, emerald green eyes, and vacuum cleaners for legs.  
  
"What can I do for you?" said Stupid Kaibo in a feminine voice.  
  
"Clean up the world in an hour" said Téa  
  
In a pink streak of light Stupid Kaibo was gone and appeared and hour later, broken and rabid dogs biting him.  
  
Stupid Kaibo fainted but he saw the calendar, Mar. 16  
  
The REAL next day  
  
Seto Kaiba, who had turn back to normal, was sleeping on his bed. But he realized HE WAS SLEEPING ON A SIDEWALK! The newspaper said Mar. 17, the next day, but under it said: NEW OWNERS OF KAIBA CORP. YUGI MOUTO, RYOU BAKURA, TEA GARDENER, JOEY WHEELER, AND TRISTAN TAYLOR. SETO KAIBA AN ASSITANT!  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Kaiba Faints  
  
Yesterday  
  
Kaiba is sleeping on a side walk  
  
Yugi wakes him up  
  
"Who are you" asked Yugi  
  
Soccer ball hits Kaiba  
  
Kaiba wakes up on his bed. Every thing is back to normal.  
  
The Real End  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Police: Police! We've been notified by everyone that a CDX and Drake are here and torturing every one.  
  
Cdx: There over there 'points to Malik and Marik'  
  
The Police leaves with Malik and Marik Well Let Check up on our "Lucky" winners of torture Game  
  
Fang: XoX I got stung by rocks and bees threw 23s at me, 23, rocks, and bees there all after me.  
  
Sakura:XoX I love you you Do you wuv me too?  
  
Zorna:XoX I can breath air again no more water  
  
CDX: Chibi Blue Angel's gonna to hate me for this'Sends them into a room with the rest of the people and the Cast of Yugioh .HackSIGN and .hackDUSK and Shaman King'  
  
Everyone Except CDX is tied to a 5000 Lb. bag of sugar. Drake Is mising.  
  
Zorna: Where's Drake  
  
CDX: 'Claps''Disappears'  
  
A wall opens up  
  
Drake is eating candy and cake and Ice Cream, plus other sugar filled foods and drinks.  
  
Drake: 'Sees everyone else' SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CDX: See ya or what left off you

- - - - - - - - - -

Please Review Can you guess the torture


End file.
